2107XX
by May-Geek
Summary: Voilà mon 1er OS, ma 1ère fanfic Il s'agit d'un lemon avec NamiXZoro. Bonne lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Voilà Voilà x)


21 Juillet, Thousand Sunny, Grand Line

Un cri résonna sur le pont du navire, ces bruits alertèrent Nami qui se reposait dans sa chambre. Lorsque la jeune femme sorti de sa cabine ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa peau frissonna et elle senti son nez la picoter. De la neige, partout, un magnifique manteau blanc d'une pureté et d'une innocence irréelle recouvrait le pont du Sunny. Décidément les changements météorologiques de Grand Line la surprendrait toujours, il y a encore un instant la chaleur était étouffante et...

-Namiiiiiiiiiii chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! S'égosilla Sanji en courant vers la Navigatrice. Tu ne devrais pas sortir par ce temps tu risques de tomber malade, et ce serait tellement horrible de te voir tremblotante sous un tas de couvertures épaisses !

-Sanji tu sais je n'ai qu'à prendre un manteau dans ma cabine pour ne pas tomber malade alors cesse de hurler comme un fou et vas me chercher Zoro immédiatement.

-Bien Nami Chérie, répondit le Cuistot saignant légèrement du nez un sourire béa sur les lèvres.

La jeune Rousse repartit alors dans sa cabine afin de se vêtir un peu plus chaudement. Quand elle réapparut sur le pont Nami senti soudainement un choc au visage puis le froid se répandit sur sa peau douce. La demoiselle senti la colère monter en elle, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses poings se serrèrent prêts à accomplir sa vengeance quand tout à coup Zoro apparu accompagné de Sanji s'agitant comme un asticot sorti de la terre. Le premier gardait les bras croisés sur son torse musclé et légèrement blessé pendant que le second passait de la colère à l'inquiétude à chaque phrase.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sur ce bateau ?! Pourquoi j'ai reçu une boule de neige en pleine tête?! C'est quoi votre problème les gars!?

-C'est pas moi Nami Chérie, c'est cet abruti de bretteur ! S'exclama le Cuisinier.

-Eeeh ! Si tu m'avais pas agressé comme un dingue je t'aurai pas balancé cette boule qui à malencontreusement atteint Nami ! D'ailleurs je te présente toutes mes excuses Nami, dit le sabreur peiné.

Nami fut attendrie par le regard sombre du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

-J'accepte tes excuses mais pourquoi es-tu blessé ? S'inquiéta la belle Rousse.

-T'as qu'à demander au Chef, ce mec ne sait absolument pas se tenir en société.

-Mais tu vas la fermer pauvre abruti ?! Je sais parfaitement me tenir en présence de jeunes et belles demoiselles moi! Rétorqua Sanji. Et pour tout te dire Nami Chérie, j'ai voulu prévenir ce zombie vivant que tu le cherchais mais je l'ai aperçu en train de jeter le plat que je lui avais préparé, certes empoisonné mais comestible au moins une fois. Je l'ai donc attaqué gentiment afin qu'il cesse tout gâchis !

-Tsss, soupira Nami, c'est puéril ! Enfin, Zoro viens dans ma cabine il faut que nous parlions et que je panse tes blessures, quant à toi Sanji va en cuisine me préparer un bon repas pour deux personnes et sans poison !

-Tout de suite Ma Nami Chérie que j'aime ! s'écria Sanji dont les yeux formaient d'énormes cœurs roses et brillants.

Zoro suivit alors la jeune navigatrice dans sa cabine afin de connaître ses intentions. En entrant le bretteur découvrit une chambre simple avec un lit, une table de chevet, une lampe, un bureau ainsi que quelques cartes et livres. La belle rousse recherchait des produits désinfectants dans ses rangements lorsqu'elle sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule tatouée. Celle-ci se retourna en direction de l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui, de son côté admirait la demoiselle si prévenante et attentive, c'est alors que sa vision se troubla et il tomba brutalement à terre, inconscient.

Quand Zoro revint à lui il n'était plus par terre mais sur quelque chose de bien plus confortable, un lit mais pas n'importe quel lit. Non, celui de sa tendre et belle amie. Il l'a chercha alors du regard, un peu inquiet de son absence, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de sa nudité. En effet, notre cher escrimeur était totalement nu dans les draps de cette chère Nami. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa perte de conscience momentanée, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une magnifique créature, aux formes généreuses sans être pour autant imposantes.

-Na... Nami ? Questionna le blessé. C'est toi ?

-Bien évidemment Zoro ! Qui veux tu que ça soit ? Je te rappelle que tu es dans MA cabine, dans MON lit et ce dans le plus simple appareil ! Répondit joyeusement Nami en s'approchant doucement du pauvre malade. Je suis rassurée et heureuse que tu sois réveillé, j'ai des choses à te dire...

-Qu'y à t-il ? Je te dois de l'argent ? Quelque chose ?

-Non, susurra la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le lit et plaçant sa main sur le membre légèrement durcit de l'homme, je voudrais simplement profiter de ce voyage, de cette opportunité qui s'offre à moi, de toi en somme.

Zoro sentit ses joues s'empourprer, malgré la gêne qui l'envahissait l'homme était conscient de son propre désir. Ce désir sans cesse contenu, sans cesse mis à rude épreuve et aujourd'hui à son apopgée. Les deux êtres restèrent sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, absorbés l'un comme l'autre par l'observation minutieuse du corps tant convoité. Les yeux du sabreur parcouraient avec envie la peau légèrement frissonnante de la jeune Rousse, qui pour sa part ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du regard de braise de son amant tant désiré. Ils firent le premier pas en même temps, chacun voulant respecter l'autre ainsi que ses envies. Zoro posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nami si douce, si belle, si frêle, il approcha ses lèvres découvrant ainsi son torse nu et mutilé caché auparavant pas le léger drap du lit de cette chère naviguatrice. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent la peau de la demoiselle il sentit les frissons s'intensifier mais il ne pu pas s'empêcher pour autant d'attirer son corps vers lui. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Nami caressaient le visage du bel homme, elles parcouraient avec attention chaque centimètre carré de peau. Lorsque les deux amants cessèrent toutes caresses et tout baisers ils se contemplèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, légèrement essoufflés mais heureux de s'être enfin trouvés pour accéder au plaisir ultime du partage de l'amour. Leurs lèvres tremblantes se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se rencontrer et se dévorer goulûment ne laissant aucun répit afin de respirer. Chaque fois qu'elles se séparaient se n'était que pour mieux se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard. Zoro fit passer sa main dans le dos de sa chère et tendre, il l'a caressait avec douceur, la chaleur de ses mains contrastait avec la fraîcheur hivernale observée plus tôt. Lorsqu'il commença à défaire de le nœud maintenant le haut de maillot de bain de Nami, il pu percevoir un sourire espiègle se dessiner sur la bouche son aimée. Cela l'excita d'autant plus ce qui eu pour effet d'affermir sa « détermination » et d'attiser la passion qui consumait la jeune Navigatrice placée juste au dessus de celle-ci. Une tension sexuelle palpable régnait dans la chambre, la température avait énormément augmenté depuis le début de la médication. Les mouvements de bassin de la jeune femme attisait le feu qui consumait Zoro, les mains de ce dernier se baladaient tendrement sur le dos, puis les hanches et enfin les fesses de la belle Rousse. Ces mouvements doux et aimants apportèrent leur lot de frissons de plaisir aux deux amants, essoufflés par tous ces efforts. Zoro débarrassa enfin la jeune navigatrice du reste de ses vêtements et l'invita à le rejoindre sous les draps encore immaculés. Nami se plaça nue au dessus de la virilité bien tendue de l'homme aux cheveux verts, son bassin descendait lentement sur le corps couché en dessous, ses lèvres partirent de la bouche du sabreur et descendirent à leur tour le long du torse musclé et mutilé du bel homme. En un simple regard ils comprirent qu'ils avaient le même désir, le célébrissime 69. La belle rousse se plaça alors de manière à procurer et recevoir un maximum de plaisir. Elle commença alors à passer sa langue sur le membre vigoureux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, puis progressivement ses lèvres l'encerclèrent et le mouvement de va et vient commença, pendant ce temps Zoro face aux autres lèvres passa doucement sa langue sur elles, voyant l'effet plus que positif que cela procurait il continua et au fur et à mesure que son plaisir montait, sa langue jouait joyeusement avec le sexe de sa chère et tendre. Durant cette instant de plaisir intense et mutuel le silence était parsemé de légers gémissements de bonheur. Quand les deux amants furent à l'apogée de leur désir et leur passion ils se mirent face à face et s'observèrent avec amour, Zoro passa sa main sur le bras de Nami puis remonta doucement, ces caresses provoquèrent des frissons sur le corps brûlant de la demoiselle. Cette dernière voulant à son tour combler l'homme qui hantait ses pensées l'embrassa longuement et amoureusement. Elle caressait le torse de cet homme magnifique, provoquant, à chaque contact, des frissons sur son corps d'athlète. Zoro et Nami se déplacèrent ensuite, afin de profiter au maximum l'un de l'autre, la jeune femme s'installa genoux et mains à terre pendant que le sabreur se plaçait derrière elle. Le bretteur pénétra doucement la belle rousse, puis commença lentement un va et viens, ce mouvement doux et agréable arracha quelques larmes de plaisir à Nami. Après de longues et belles minutes les deux amants gémirent de plaisir ensemble lors de l'orgasme mutuel. Heureux et fiers de cette belle première fois, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, Zoro se mis au dessus de sa dulcinée et descendit à la force des bras dans le seul but de l'embrasser. Il répéta l'action plusieurs fois, puis il murmura à l'oreille de son Aimée :

-Na... Nami... Je t'aime...

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa vue se brouilla, et les larmes coulèrent sur ses douces joues légèrement rougies de plaisir. Zoro réconforta la navigatrice, en la serrant dans ses bras comme si elle allait s'envoler s'il l'a lachait.

-Je t'aime moi aussi ! Articula avec difficulté Nami alors que les larmes de joie glissaient le long de ses pommettes.

Il s'embrassèrent, sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.


End file.
